


Sing Along With Harkness

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Reunited Verse [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Jack is being Jack, Karaoke, Singing Queen songs, Team TARDIS, but a little ginger beer makes things a lot better, ridiculous fluff, silliness, the Doctor is a bit of a stick in the mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: At a party celebrating the engagements of the Doctor and Rose, Mickey and Martha, and Donna and Lee, Jack provides the entertainment in his own showstopping style.





	Sing Along With Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt "I've got one word for you! Sing-along!' and of course, that means Jack is up to mischief! Thanks to Tenroseforeverandever for giving it a read through. This is absolutely ridiculous and such fun to write!

The Doctor was a bit miffed at Jack. The crass Captain seemed unable to function unless all the attention was on him.  It wasn’t as if their party was boring, after all. They’d had cake and toasted to all the engagements that had suddenly occurred among their group of friends.  The Doctor and Rose, Lee and Donna, and Mickey and Martha were all celebrating, and the Doctor was perfectly content to commemorate the occasion with board games, darts, and ping pong in the newly created TARDIS party room.  

 

But, that wasn’t enough for Jack. He’d hopped up onto the large wooden table and treated it as his own personal stage.  He strutted down the length of the table, hips swaying, knowing without a doubt all eyes were on him. The Doctor was shocked he didn’t immediately fall off, considering the amount of hypervodka he’d imbibed.

 

_ It’s not even his party,  _ the Doctor thought grumpily.

 

“I’ve got one word for you…”  Jack declared, “...sing-along!”

 

“ _ Sing-along  _ is two words!” the Doctor corrected, to general laughter from the crowd.  

 

“One looooong hyphenated word, Doctor!” Jack argued, grinning.  “But let’s not debate the length of our hyphens, Doc, let’s  _ SING!”   _ Jack belted out the word “sing” as if he was making his Broadway musical debut, to everyone’s (well, everyone-who-wasn’t-the-Doctor’s) amusement.

 

Rose was practically falling over into Donna’s lap, guffawing at Jack’s special ability to turn anything into a sexual innuendo.  Jenny was chuckling, wide-eyed, and seemed was terribly perplexed by the whole situation. 

 

“Mickey Mouse!  Crank up the karaoke machine!”

 

“You got it, Captain Cheesecake,” Mickey whooped.  “Whaddya want?”

 

“Queen!” Martha burst out, apparently feeling the effects of her own drinks.  

 

“What is a karaoke machine?” Jenny muttered to Lee.  “Do I want to know?”

 

“I haven’t a...a clue,” Lee said.

 

“Just watch,” Donna told him.

 

“Since when does the TARDIS have a karaoke machine?” The Doctor glowered around the room.  “Look, we have a perfectly good have a ping-pong table and darts… And Chutes and Ladders… Who doesn’t love a rousing game of Chutes and Ladders?”

 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud!” Jack told him. 

 

The Doctor looked to Rose for some backup, but she was eagerly hurrying across the room to the new karaoke machine.

 

“Sarah, don’t you think this is ridiculous?” Surely she would back him up.

 

“Bohemian Rhapsody!” Sarah Jane called out, completely ignoring him.

 

“As if it could be anything else,” Donna agreed.

 

The music began with Jack singing along. “Mama… just killed a man…”

 

“This is a really bizarre song,” Jenny muttered, her brow furrowed.

 

“You have no idea,” the Doctor mumbled as Jack launched into the first verse. “I was there when it was written.”  

 

The party-goers clapped and whistled as Jack passed the microphone to Rose, who began to sing.  The Doctor’s jaw dropped. He was amazed at her talent, and, he had to admit, a bit turned on as well.  Suddenly the whole karaoke thing didn’t seem quite as absurd, and he wondered if he could talk her into singing something slower and more romantic.   _ In a private concert, perhaps.  _  The Doctor began to relax a bit as Mickey passed him a ginger beer.  

 

“Okay, this is actually kind of entertaining,” Jenny told him.  The Doctor took a long drink of the beer and nodded, not taking his eyes off of Rose.

 

An hour, two more ginger beers and most of _The Best_ _of_ _Queen_ later, the Doctor, Rose, and Jenny were belting “We Are the Champions” from atop the table while the rest of the guests cheered like groupies at a rock concert.  

 

Very much too early the next morning, the exhausted, slightly hungover Doctor and Rose received a video chat from a puzzled Jackie in Pete’s World, who seemed rather bemused about the series of videos texted to her the night before, apparently all from the ginger-drunk Time Lord. Pete appeared in the background, and refused to leave the conversation until the Doctor and Rose promised to recreate the sing-along when he and Jackie could participate.

 

The Doctor, who was still striving to find a way to unite the Tyler family, privately hoped Pete would forget all about that.  

 

Of course, Pete never did... but that’s a story for another time. 

  
  
  



End file.
